Uzumaki Wolf
by NoCareChakara
Summary: Hi, I'm Uzumaki Jade. You know the tale of my brother don't you? The story of Naruto and the Kyuubi? Well, what you weren't told was that the day the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, it's mate was sealed in me... Kiba x OC & Sasuke x OC, Minor OOC
1. Introducing Uzumaki Jade and Sora Aka

**Uzumaki Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, if I did: Gai would be a tooth paste model with Rock Lee as his fashion designer!**

**Requested by: chibbi-han**

**Created by: NoCareChakara (ME X3)**

**Dedicated to: EVERYONE WHO LOVES KIBA AND SASUKE! (like me X3)**

**Summary: Hi, I'm Uzumaki Jade. You know the tale of my brother don't you? The story of Naruto and the Kyuubi? Well, what you weren't told was that the day the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, it's mate was sealed in me… (Kiba x OC and Sasuke x OC) **

* * *

The sun began its rise over Konoha skies. It crawled itself over the darkened horizon; illuminating the sleeping dawn. As the sun continued to rise; shades of the greeting morning painted across the dark canvas of night, the art of time is the most beautiful of all.

The sun's awakening rays cast across the sleeping Konoha, creeping into every window and beaming into sleep filled eyes. One particular ray of light had the pleasure of waking a certain girl that morning; each ray had their turn.

Light shined in the closed eyes of the tired Kuniochi; beckoning her to wake. As the sun commanded, jade green eyes flickered open and cast their gaze on the morning view. She lifted her upper torso towards her sun filled window view and her peaceful home town below; a smile grazed her face. The said Kuniochi sprawled her legs off the edge of her soft and cozy bed, aiming her warm feet at the cold floor. The Kuniochi shivered as her feet met the morning floor; furthering her wake. She rose from her divan moments later; her silver streaked, snow white hair sliding off the pillow and duvet before resting itself along her back, the ends tickling the back of her knees.

She continued further across her room reaching a small, white, timber wood closet. Opening it, she sighed as she cast her jade view onto her dark attire. The noire of the clothes made them almost invisible to the eye. Fiddling in her sea of black cloth; she managed to pull out her wanted wear. Striding over to a blue tiled bathroom and beginning her morning routine; Uzumaki Jade thought today would be just another day in her life: Another day filled with scowling villagers, boring lectures from Iruka sensei at the academy, and annoying Sasuke fans (cough bubble gum head and blonde pig cough) bugging her every minute of everyday to stay away from 'their' Sasuke. IT'S NOT HER FAULT IF THEY'RE FRIENDS YOU KNOW! Little did Jade know, or perhaps she just forgot, but that day; she and her brother were to be assigned to their genin teams.

Jade emerged from the depths of the blue bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body tied like a sleeveless dress/robe, her green eyes and skin being the only tone separating her from the blankness of her white as white room. She gathered her undergarments and usual attire of a fish-net shirt, a noire short-sleeved shirt and noire black trousers and turned on her heel towards the bathroom.

As Jade studied her body in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't help but frown at the sight of a black swirl with strange border around it that stained her stomach. She placed a warm hand on the Shinigami seal and let her frown deepen. Why were she and her adorable brother bound to such a devastating fate? Why couldn't someone else receive the Kyuubi concealed in her brother and another soul receive the Rukobi concealed in herself? With these awful beasts inside them… they were shunned from society.

Jade hadn't heard the full story; but after the Kyuubi was captured and sealed, the mate of the Kyuubi, the Rukobi, attacked the Yondiame Hokage who was on the brink of death. What truly lead him to his death was sealing the mate of the Kyuubi inside her. This made her more hated amongst the village, which relieved her slightly since the heart ache was eased on her beloved brother. An awful ninja called Mizuki, who was once her sensei; attacked her and her brother yesterday and spilled the truth out for both them. Jade's little brother received his hiata-ate that day from his sensei, Iruka; who protected both of them from Mizuki and his twisted mind. Jade had already passed but learned 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' with him when Naruto stole the scroll… as her sorry/thank you to Iruka, she helped Iruka pay for Naruto's ramen.

Story aside; Jade, who was now fully clothed with her hiata-ate safely secured around her waist, glanced over to her clock: red digital letters beamed at her reading 'seven thirty' Jade sighed,

"Better wake up Naruto…" she mumbled and made her way to her brother's room, expecting to see a heavily snoring and heavily drooling Naruto; but to her surprise, he was already up and bouncing around the room looking for his hiata-ate.

"AHA! GOTCHA!" he yelled as she retrieved the said item. He secured it safely around his forehead and joined his seconds older sister, "OHAYO ONEE-CHAN!" he grinned, Jade returned a smile,

"Ohayo Naruto-kun," Jade flipped a loose strand of her elongated hair over her shoulder and glanced at the watch on her wrist, "OH BOY! Naruto, we gotta hurry! We HAVE to be there by eight a.m. sharp and it's already seven forty!" with that, the two siblings began hastily towards the academy. The duo arrived five minutes later, giving them fifteen minutes to relax and catch their breathes. Jade sat next to her friend Sasuke, who nodded her in acknowledgment/permission, receiving cold glares from the fan girls in the room. Jade pulled a 'grow-up' face at them and began chatting with Sasuke; who simply 'hn' –ed in a high tone for a yes and 'hn' –ed in a low tone for a no:

"So, Sasuke; you exited?"

"hn…" he replied in a low tone,

"Bored?"

"hn." He replied in a high tone, Jade laughed,

"I don't blame you; knowing you, you got here early and had to deal with possibly an hour of fan girl glomping. Am I right?" Sasuke nodded slowly,

"Jade…why do you know me so well?" Jade laughed,

"I just do," she replied casually; leaning back in her seat and placing her hands behind her long white locks, "I just do…" she trailed off with a soft voice. Jade closed her eyes and began to daydream…but was woken by a girl yelling at her little Naruto! 'HOW DARE SHE!' she screamed in her mind before opening her green hued orbs to a girl with reasonably long pink hair and emerald eyes. Jade narrowed her orbs and gave her a death glare of doom,

"I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude to otouto, Haruno." The bubble gum headed Kuniochi turned to Jade with surprised yet rage filled eyes,

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" she roared, Sasuke and Jade simultaneously raised their right eye brows at Sakura, taking her back slightly,

"Is it a cri-am?" she responded with a heavy British accent (**A/N:** she said cri-am (crime) like from the red guy on Cartoon Network…XD), causing Naruto to laugh at her little accent along with a smirk from Sasuke. Sakura/bubble gum head growled at her and shoved Naruto out of the way before shoving Jade away,

"HEY!" Naruto and Jade cried out simultaneously, Sakura smirked and turned to Sasuke who was currently blinking blankly at bubble gum head's actions.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I hope you don't mind me sitting here." She smiled with a high and preppy voice, causing all three of them (Sasuke, Naruto and Jade) to roll their eyes to the right; once again, simultaneously, before shaking their heads… it freaked Sakura out along with a couple of viewers. Suddenly, the class room door whipped open and a panting girl was standing in the doorway. Her hair blonde and ran half way down her back. About an inch from the tips of her blonde hair, was blood red hair. Her eyes were similar; a blonde yellow with a thin line of blood red around the iris.

"Ohayo Aka, don't worry, you're not late." Jade greeted/laughed. The said Kuniochi adverted her blonde and red gaze upon the snowy head attempting to smirk, but her heavy panting got in the way.

"Good... pant… my clock… pant… broke… pant… so I ran here… pant… as fast as… pant… I could… pant…" truth be told, the whole class was amazed; Aka was the fastest girl in Konoha…but she lived on the other side of Konoha, so she ran here at top speed for about five miles (**A/N:** yes, Konoha is HUGE!) she continued into the class room and plopped down beside Jade and Naruto (who were currently sitting on the opposite row from Sasuke and Sakura).

"Wait, so you ran over five kilometers at top speed?" Jade politely stated loudly as she retrieved a hair brush from her bag and began to brush her friend's hay wire hair,

"uh huh…"

"Wow… let me guess; you ran without breathing… a.k.a. Anaerobic sprinting?" Jade continued,

"uh huh… pant…"

"WOW! THAT'S AMAZING! But, why didn't you breathe?" Naruto inquired,

"It's faster… that way, I don't waste my time and I can push my body without my lungs getting in the way…" she replied, her panting gone and a smile appeared on her gentle face. Naruto and Jade grinned to her and began chatting about the morning's events. Aka's jaw dropped at the Sakura incident, the turned to Sakura with a 'you-bitch' look on her face. Truth be told; Aka wasn't only fast, she was strong. She had her amazing bloodline to thank for that: with each change in emotion, her status changes. For example: when she's angry/annoyed, her attack power and defense rises. When she's sad/worried, her defense and speed rises. When she's love-struck/embarrassed, her speed and accuracy rises. When she's bored/tired, her accuracy and attack power rises. Right now, she was DEFINITELY pissed off at Sakura… VERY pissed off. She rose from her seat and began towards Sakura with evil in her eyes. "HEY! PINKY! What's your problem?" she growled to the bubble gum headed Kuniochi,

"Excuse me?" Sakura inquired with a confused look and voice. Aka didn't reply, but continued to walk slowly over to the desk. She reached Sakura's desk and leaned forward; placing her right hand on the desk and leaning in from her hip (**A/N:** that's a pose of power…)

"What's your problem? Is no one other than you and your enormous ego allowed to be near the Uchiha? Is that it? You actually had to SHOVE my best friends to satisfy that ego?" she growled angrily, causing Sakura to gulp and Sasuke to glare at the two,

"Well…um…"

"OH! So you admit it? So no one other than you and your elephant, no, mountain sized ego is allowed near Uchiha Sasuke? PFT! You're pathetic, Haruno. Did it ever occur to you that Sasuke is an individual with a mind of his own and probably WANTED his friend to sit next to him? Or is your large forehead still dining on that lame excuse of a brain in there?" she retorted angrily whilst poking her large forehead, causing Sakura to growl and the rest of the class to glare at the verbal bitch fight,

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, BITCH!" she erupted, causing all eyes to be on the two, Aka smirked,

"I'm correct again. That lame excuse of a brain of yours can't even tell the difference between a human being and a pregnant dog!" Aka laughed, causing Sakura to growl again,

"SHUT UP WHORE!"

"Look who's talking forehead girl…" Aka stated calmly.

"YOU ARE!"

With that, Aka remained silent and smirked. Sakura then smacked her large forehead, realizing she had just been tricked causing the classroom to erupt with laughter, and let out an angry hiss in Aka's direction. Aka turned to Jade who gave her a thumbs up whilst Sasuke smirked in amusement. A large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the classroom. Once the smoke cleared; Umino Iruka stood with his arms folded at the quarreling odd haired Kuniochi.

"Aka, would you take a seat please?" he ordered, Aka smiled and waved an ok before turning to Sakura with an evil glare of triumph, causing Sakura to growl, "That's enough, Sakura-san." Iruka ordered once again. Aka smirked and walked away,

"Yes sir." Sakura stated angrily before taking her seat. Aka sat between two Uzumaki siblings and gave them a low five under the desk. Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and pulled out a clip board, then began a boring speech that the three light haired friends could only ignore.

"SO!" Iruka enunciated, causing the three to snap out of their daydreaming, "The teams of three are: team one…"

"Teams of three? When did he mention that?" Naruto whispered,

"I dunno." Jade stated,

"Don't look at me, I was too busy not listening." Aka stated,

"Quiet please!" Iruka announced to the three,

"Yes Iruka-sensei…" they replied in a bored tone simultaneously,

"Alright, Team seven; Uzumaki Naruto, Sora Aka-"

"YES!" Naruto yelled, Aka gave him a thumbs up,

"and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished,

"Damn…" Naruto yelled as he slammed his forehead on the desk, Aka giggled and patted Naruto's head in O.K.

"Team eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Jade." Jade directed her eyes to her team mates: one had a large grey hoodie with a darker grey mane around the edges. Underneath canine eyes lay two upside down red triangles. Inside his jacket lay a little white dog with brown ears. Looking to the girl, Jade noticed she was blushing and was looking to her (Jade's) left. Jade followed her lavender eyed gaze to her otouto, Naruto. Jade's jade eyes widened and she smiled in 'OMG', her otouto had a fan girl!

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Jade mumbled,

"You never thought you'd see what?" Aka inquired, obviously hearing her,

"Apparently; otouto has a fan girl…" Aka's eyes widened before morphing into a glare,

"You do realize that that automatically makes her my enemy, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. But she's such a sweet girl, and by the look of things she's too shy to be labeled as a fan girl." Jade motioned towards her Hyuugan team mate and Aka gave a sweet smile,

"Well… I guess she's not an enemy anymore. I'd say she's a crush rather than a fan girl." Jade nodded,

"Who is?" Naruto asked, the girls shook their heads,

"Never mind, Naruto-kun." Aka smiled to him, causing him to pout and mumble something about 'I never get told anything'. Aka giggled and leaned back in her seat as Iruka continued the lecture.

"Alright. Wait here until your senseis arrive. Remember, you are no longer members of the academy; but ninjas of Konoha. Do your best and don't hold back." With those final words, Iruka poofed away in a wad of white smoke.

* * *

**YEY X3 CHAPTER ONE IS DONE X3**

**Sorry guys, I'm updating this story first because it peaked my interest. I'll get all the others done and submit them at once to make things easier, o.k?**

**HAVE FUN REVIEWING X3 **

**(NoCareChakara luvs all who review -insert little heart here- X3)**

**can someone teach me how to make the little hearts some time? THANKZ X3**


	2. Welcome to the Team

**Uzumaki Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, if I did: Gai would be a tooth paste model with Rock Lee as his fashion designer!**

**Requested by: chibbi-han**

**Created by: NoCareChakara (ME X3)**

**Dedicated to: EVERYONE WHO LOVES KIBA AND SASUKE! (like me X3)**

**Summary: Hi, I'm Uzumaki Jade. You know the tale of my brother don't you? The story of Naruto and the Kyuubi? Well, what you weren't told was that the day the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, it's mate was sealed in me… Kiba x OC and Sasuke x OC, not for Sakura and Ino lovers.**

* * *

After half an hour; Teams seven, eight and ten were the only teams left in the classroom. 

"So, what do you think of your team onee-chan?" Naruto inquired, "You know, since you're with strangers and all…"

"It's fine. Besides, they're nice people, especially the Hyuuga. She's not stubborn like the other Hyuuga, but shy and gentle. She's a kind person, you'd like her." Jade hinted, hoping her brother would try and register the information into his brain. Naruto gave his famous 'What?' expression and Jade slapped her forehead with her palm. "Never mind… so, do you like your cell? Since it's with people you know…"

"Well… I'm happy to be with such a good friend like Aka… but pissed to be pared with that Uchiha bastard!" Jade laughed,

"What? You afraid Sasuke's gonna get 'HER' before you?" Jade laughed,

"Get who before Naru-dobe?" Sasuke inquired at the mention of his name, Jade shook her head,

"Never mind Sasuke…" she replied whilst placing her hands behind her head. Sasuke popped a squat next to Jade and Naruto and were soon joined by Aka. The four tried to relax when they heard roaring erupt from two Kuniochi from cell ten: it was bubble gum head and blonde pig… a.k.a. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino…

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" blonde pig smirked, all four raised their right eye brow's simultaneously (**A/N:** … scary…), "Two retarded haired whores and a loudmouth pain in the ass… what makes you so special as to have Sasuke even CONSIDER your presence?" all four rolled their eyes to the right and shook their heads (**A/N:** … ok, that's just scary…)

"What is with you fan hoes and your bushies' friends?" Aka snarled (**A/N:** in case you didn't get it last chappie… Aka hates fan girls…) the two glared at her and said nothing, getting Aka very aggravated… "WELL?" she yelled, once again grabbing everyone's attention in the room…

"That's none of your business, crack ho…" bubble gum head stated casually, resulting in Aka knocking her to the other side of mars… ok, that was over exaggerated, Aka knocked her to the other side of the room, leaving a huge dent in the wall, causing a disturbing silence to wash over the room.

"… Ouch..." Jade spoke, all heads in the room nodded as Sakura slid down the wall, unconscious. Naruto and Jade did the wisest thing and scooted away from Aka whilst glaring at her with fear filled eyes. Sasuke remained in his spot with slightly interested eyes (**A/N:** yeah, Sasuke's too cool to be as scared as hell). Aka smirked in triumph and regained her relaxed posture, only to have it interrupted by Naruto's queries,

"WOW AKA-CHAN! THAT WAS SUCH A POWERFUL PUNCH! HOW DID YOU DO IT!" Aka opened a lightly eye shadowed eye and gave Naruto a questioning glare,

"It was just a normal punch Naruto…"

"I know a normal punch, Aka, and that was no NORMAL punch."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," Sasuke interrupted, "You did just send Sakura-san flying across a ten meter room and dented the opposing concrete wall by about two centimeters or so…" Aka growled on the inside,

'_Damn… just when I thought I could evade this conversation…'_

"What if my Kekkei Genkai just raised my attack power?"

"It only raises your power by twenty percent, not seventy percent." He replied calmly,

"wow… fast math… how'd you do that?" Aka replied,

"Don't change the subject…"

"Damn…" Aka muttered under her agitated breath,

"Heard that…" Naruto mumbled before growing a lump on his head due to Aka's punch. Sasuke smirked and didn't resume the conversation; he would get her to confess sooner or later. Half an hour or so later; a chain smoking jounin came to retrieve his two conscious students and his knocked out one. He sighed,

"Alright… who decided to-" he cut himself off as he noticed the large dent in the wall and decided it was best to shut up, _'Damn… these kids are tough, I'll see how these students fair in survival training tomorrow…'_ he lifted Sakura over his shoulder and the three took off towards some random rooftop.

"You should've been more careful Aka…" Jade stated with a concerned look, "Using Ts-" before Jade could finish her sentence, Aka placed a hand over her mouth and used her opposing finger to her lips in shush (Aka's I mean). Aka had a 'please, don't say anything' look in her eyes, Jade notified this and sighed inwardly before nodding in understanding. Aka then removed her hand and relaxed herself against the concrete wall opposite the dented one she had created. Jade sighed and strode over to her team mates, "um… ohayo…" she managed to mutter to her new team. The Hyuuga gave her a shy smile and waved whilst the Inuzuka grinned playfully with a happy bark from Akamaru. Jade smiled nervously and rubbed her arm in unease before extending a shaking hand towards the Hyuuga, who took it shyly and shook it comfortingly.

"O-Ohayo Jade-san. I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata, n-nice t-to meet you-u."

"Nice to meet you too." Jade smiled contently, her nervousness forgotten, "So you're a Hyuuga? Can you use your Byakugan?" Hinata nodded and performed complex hand seals. Finishing at the ram seal; Hinata opened her eyes and know had several veins poking out at the sides of them. Jade took a few steps back: she had read about the Byakugan, but she never thought it would be so… scary…

"Gomen…" Hinata shyly announced, her vein shattered face returning to normal, "It's off putting isn't it…" she mumbled sadly and began poking her fingers together. Jade sighed with sympathy and walked up to the girl with no fear in her strides before placing a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder,

"I was just surprised, that's all." She smiled, "I've read about the Byakugan, but the books said nothing about the veins. I've researched the human body: there are very few veins in that area but the Byakugan highlights those particular veins, large amounts of chakra can flow through them; giving your chakra an easy path to your eyes to complete the technique." She summed up; leaving her two team mates speechless…

"Wow…" the Inuzuka mustered, "For someone related to that baka, you sure are smart…" he grinned; Jade blushed slightly at the comment,

"Arigato, Kiba-san." She replied and extended a hand towards Kiba; who took it happily and shook it heavily. Jade blushed slightly harder, making a very light shade of pink cover her cheeks. Jade was lucky that the blush was so light; she didn't want to make a bad first impression. Kiba released her from his vice grip and Jade extended a hand to Akamaru; who was sitting comfortably in Kiba's jacket, "Ohayo!" she stated cheerily, suspending her hand in front of Akamaru's nose so he could recognize her scent. Akamaru sniffed her hand lightly and barked happily before leaping onto her shoulder, surprising Jade slightly,

"Whoa there Akamaru," Kiba reacted in surprise. Akamaru settled himself on Jade's shoulder and licked her face, causing her to giggle and laugh lightly. Kiba grinned sheepishly, "Well… I guess he likes you…" he clearly stated; both Jade and Hinata (who was now standing beside Jade) nodded and petted Akamaru. Kiba pouted, "Damn… I want to be pampered…" he teased and the girls laughed. Hinata removed Akamaru from Jade's shoulder and began stroking him in her arms before handing him back to Kiba,

"He's very friendly, K-Kiba-kun." She smiled, Kiba stopped pouting and grinned; he was beginning to like the idea of being with a team of girls…

"Yes. So, his name is Akamaru?" Jade giggled, "He's so cute!" she stated again before petting Akamaru's little head again, oh yes, Kiba was DEFINATLY liking the idea of being with a team of girls…

A few minutes later; a female jounin poofed into the room (**A/N:** SORRY! I just love that word; POOFED X3). She had full black hair and two hues of red made up her iris. She didn't wear a jounin vest, but a short white and brown dress with one red sleeve.

"Team Eight?" she announced into the room. The team members rose from their seats and greeted their sensei. Her name was Yuuhi Kurenai, Jade had read about the Yuuhi clan. They have few members, but are very skilled in the genjutsu field… "Alright team, follow me." She ordered and Hinata and Kiba followed her to the roof. Jade stayed behind for a second before waving goodbye to her brother.

"Hurry up, go! You don't want to get in trouble on your first day do you?" Aka stated, Jade shook her head and followed her team.

**

* * *

ON THE ROOFTOP OF A RANDOM BUILDING: **

"Alright team," Kurenai sounded, grabbing the attention of her… two team mates? "Where's the-" she was cut off by Jade leaping in to view, "Where were you?" she asked in a serious tone. Jade gulped and looked to her feet,

"I was saying goodbye to my brother. I wanted to wish him luck…" she replied nervously. Kurenai nodded in understanding and smiled,

"OK. Now, let's introduce ourselves: start off with your name, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams." She looked to her group with interest, "Who wants to go first?" her students remained silent. Jade decided to speak up,

"Why don't you start off first, sensei?" she inquired, the other two nodded and Kurenai sighed,

"Alright: My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, I am a jounin of Konoha. My likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams are for me to know and for you to figure out." She finished smiling, "Why don't you go next?" she questioned, motioning towards Kiba who began grinning,

"My name's Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru," he motioned towards the barking puppy in his jacket, "My likes are taking Akamaru for walks, cloud watching (**A/N:** who doesn't?) and spending time with the clan dogs. My dislikes are cats and chocolate-"

"Figures…" Jade mumbled quietly,

"My hopes and dreams are to become an elite jounin with Akamaru by my side." He finished with a grin. Kurenai nodded,

'_So, he's naturally good with a team; judging by his friendship with his dog. But we'll see about that tomorrow…'_ "How about you?" Kurenai motioned towards Hinata,

"Um… I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata, um… my likes? I like ramen, puppies and… certain people… my dislikes are people who are mean to me and my hopes and dreams are to become strong and gain more courage." She finished, blushing slightly at the 'confession' of liking someone,

'_She must be a shy one. She seems gentle, rare to find in a Hyuuga. She could become a great ninja if she had a little more confidence…' _"And lastly, what about you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Jade-" Kurenai's eyes widened,

'_I'm stuck with the Rukobi kid?'_

"My brother is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen (**A/N:** THERE'S THE FAMILY RESEMBLANCE!), puppies and the rain. My dislikes are thunderstorms and thoughts of blood… My hopes and dreams are to become a member of ANBU at a young age and help my brother become Hokage…"

"Wait, why don't you want to become Hokage?" Kiba inquired,

"Naruto wants his dream very badly… I couldn't bare to take it away from him…" she replied sadly. Kurenai nodded and smiled,

'_So… she may be the Rukobi kid, but she has heart. She's a good kid… I might as well give her a chance.'_ "Alright team, meet me on the west side of the training grounds tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. sharp. Don't be late… oh… and don't eat breakfast…"

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Survival training."

"Oh… ok!" with that, all four, no, FIVE (**A/N:** I can't forget Akamaru now can I?) departed for home.

**

* * *

INSIDE THE CLASS ROOM: **

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SENSEI!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, Aka massaged her temples,

"Please pipe down Naruto… your giving me a head ache…"

"Gomen Aka… but he's just so LATE! All the other teams have gone! EVEN IRUKA-SENSEI HAS LEFT!"

"He'll get here sooner or later, dobe." Sasuke impatiently muttered, causing an anime anger symbol to throb on Naruto's forehead,

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME?"

"Naruto! Sasuke! No name calling!" Aka yelled, both boys immediately shut up, they dared not go against Aka and her rage… certainly not after what she did to Sakura… "Thank you…" she sighed in relief and plopped (**A/N:** …tee he… plopped X3) down and continued to rub her temples.

"You ok Aka-chan?" Naruto asked out of concern,

"Yeah… I've just got this throbbing head ache…"

"Nice going dobe…"

"I'M NOT THE CAUSE!"

"Sure you aren't…"

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Dobe…"

"UCHIHA BASTARD!"

"Dobe…"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Urgh…" Aka mumbled, her head still throbbing. The shouting continued, Aka couldn't take it anymore… she immediately stood and grabbed both boys by their ears and dragged them to the middle of the room.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Naruto cussed, Sasuke made an unpleasant face whilst his ear was constricted in Aka's grasp.

"Now will you two just SHUT UP AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" she shouted, her voice rising the further in sentence she trailed. The boys muttered their sorry and Aka released their ears. Naruto and Sasuke rubbed their ears in pain while Aka smirked in triumph before plopping down on a seat to relax.

Half an hour later, the sound of a stool screeching echoed through out the room and Aka slid open a lightly eye shadowed eye to find Naruto snickering; placing a rubber in the doorway of the classroom. Aka huffed in amusement and smirked,

"He's not going to fall for that…" Sasuke mumbled,

"It's his own fault for being late!" Naruto yelled,

"I agree with Naruto. He IS HOURS late… he deserves to be punished…" Aka smirked evilly and motioned Naruto to sit next to her before some one else saw. They gave each other a high five and Sasuke sighed,

'_Why am I stuck with such immature set backs? The guy is jounin… there's no way he's going to fall for such a simple prank…'_

Before Sasuke could eat his words… or thoughts… a hand came around the door handle and began to pull the door open. A silver head popped into the room and the eraser landed square on his head. Naruto and Aka couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"HE FELL FOR IT! HE ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!" Naruto gasped out between laughs before motioning for a high five from Aka. Aka complied and the two continued their reign of laughter.

'_Is this guy even a jounin?'_ Sasuke thought as he glared at his sensei. The sensei didn't find the prank funny at all…

"Alright… my first impression on you guys is… I hate you…"

With that, Aka and Naruto stopped laughing and all three students felt anime misery symbols swirl around their heads.

**

* * *

ON A DIFFERENT RANDOM ROOFTOP: **

"How about we introduce ourselves? Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams and family relations."

"Why don't you start off sensei?"

"OK. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. My hopes, dreams and family are for me to know."

"Great… so all we learned was his name…" Naruto whispered to Aka, who nodded.

"You next." Kakashi looked to the black haired Uchiha,

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke-"

'_an Uchiha, eh? This should be interesting…'_

"I don't like many things, I dislike many things. My hopes and dreams… are to kill a certain man… My family is dead." Naruto and Aka looked to Sasuke and his dark aura in confusion,

'_Figures…' _"You next." Kakashi looked to the blonde and red head,

"My name is Sora Aka. My likes are pranking, running, training, being with friends and beating up fan girls… as these two know…" Aka motioned the two male genin who began smirking and snickering. Kakashi raised an eye brow. "My dislikes are fan girls, fan PEOPLE and people with freakish obsessions… basically… I hate obsessed people." Naruto let out a laugh and Kakashi smiled under his mask,

'_No wonder she likes beating up fan girls… THOSE ARE THE WORST!'_

"My hopes and dreams are to become Hokage before Uzumaki there." She pointed to Naruto and stuck out her tongue to him and Naruto… well… being Naruto, shouted at the top of his lungs… "I have no siblings, but I do have a mother and a pet turtle…"

'_Alright… if she considers a turtle family… sure…' _"Next."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

'_So… this is the Kyuubi container…'_

"My likes are ramen, playing pranks and cup ramen. My dislikes are when the ramen takes over two minutes to cook…"

'_Great… a ramen freak…'_

"My hopes and dreams are to become a Hokage so people would acknowledge me!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow,

'_I see…'_

"My only sibling is Uzumaki Jade… she's right down there! HEY SIS!" Naruto called out while looking off the rooftop. The other's eyes followed his gaze and found a white and silver haired girl waving up to Naruto.

"HEY NARUTO!" Jade yelled up to them, "GOOD TIMING! ONCE YOU AND AKA ARE DONE, CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC?"

"SURE!" Naruto yelled back down.

"HEY JAY-CHAN! SASUKE'S UP HERE TOO!" Aka yelled down,

"HEY AH-CHAN! HEY SASUKE-KUN! DO YOU WANT TO JOIN US?" Jade yelled back. Sasuke nodded, "KAY!" Kakashi smiled inwardly: they were all so cute! He cleared his throat and the team reverted their attention back to him,

"Alright. Meet me on the south side of the training grounds at 5:00 a.m. sharp. We'll be doing some survival training."

"Wait… why do we need survival training?" Naruto inquired. Suddenly, Kakashi began snickering… Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"What's so funny?"

"It's basically a test… it has a 66 chance of failure… if you fail… you get sent back to the academy…" Naruto and Aka's jaws hung from their skulls.

"WHAT!" they both erupted, scaring away a few birds,

"You heard me. Now be there at five sharp… oh, and a word of advice… don't eat anything…" with that, Kakashi poofed away, leaving the three genin dumbfounded and miserable.


	3. Life with Team 8

**Uzumaki Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, if I did: Gai would be a tooth paste model with Rock Lee as his fashion designer!**

**Requested by: chibbi-han**

**Created by: NoCareChakara (ME X3)**

**Dedicated to: EVERYONE WHO LOVES KIBA AND SASUKE! (like me X3)**

**Summary: Hi, I'm Uzumaki Jade. You know the tale of my brother don't you? The story of Naruto and the Kyuubi? Well, what you weren't told was that the day the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, its mate was sealed in me… Kiba x OC and Sasuke x OC, Sakura has gone evil.**

**BTW: someone asked what Aka's make up was like since I mentioned lightly eye shadowed eye twice. Well, Aka has a very light shade of red as eye shadow and a slightly off blood red lipstick color on, well, her lips. All of her make up is light and she only puts those two items on; it's either both or none. I decided that Jade has no make up what-so-ever, instead; she goes for the 'natural beauty' thing… JUST LIKE ME X3. You'll never catch me in make up in a million years 0.- I also realized I never mentioned her clothes… xX. She wears a spaghetti strapped fishnet shirt under a bell sleeved, light blue top that is cut off below her breast so her stomach shows, well, actually, it's covered by the fishnet shirt underneath. She also wears black jeans that are fitting at the top so they show her curves but flare out once they reach her knee. She wears her hiata-ate around her arm like Shikamaru. She's left handed so her weapons kit is on her left.**

**THERE YOU HAVE IT X3**

**(Clears her throat)**

**ON WITH THE STORY X3**

**_WARNING! SHORT CHAPPIE UP AHEAD DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK!_**

* * *

Four o five. 

Four ten.

Four fifteen.

Four twenty.

Four twenty five.

Four thirty… as the clock struck the said time, Jade leapt up from her bed and completed her morning routine in five minutes flat. She was eager to get to the training fields and become a real ninja… Jade happily squealed in her mind at that thought and rushed to her otouto's room to wake up a drooling Naruto. Jade's long hair could barely touch her back at the speed she was traveling at. She began shaking Naruto frantically; she had so much energy you could easily confuse her with a rabbit on sugar.

"WAKE UP NARUTO! WAKE UP-WAKE UP-WAKE UP-WAKE UP!" she continued to shake Naruto violently. Naruto barely stirred and let more, sticky, smelly, fresh drool run on to his pillow.

"Ew…" Jade just HAD to admit. She then glanced at Naruto's clock, 'four fifty' Jade's eyes widened, she looked to Naruto and cursed under her breath before bolting out of Naruto's door and coming back with a glass of cold water. She rapidly dumped the contents of the glass on her brother, causing him to leap up.

"YA!" Naruto yelled. Jade covered her ears as Naruto continued to rant. After about five more minutes, she grabbed Naruto's head and turned it to the clock. Naruto's mouth gaped and did his mourning routine in two minutes flat. With both siblings ready; they ran at top speed towards the training grounds: Jade heading West while Naruto headed South.

**

* * *

LIFE WITH TEAM 8: **

A wad of dust charged to the West side of the training grounds faster than the eye could follow. Uzumaki Jade ran like she had never ran before; she was NEVER late, and wasn't about to change that fact especially on her first day. She reached her destination and skidded across the dusty path. She was greeted by Kiba and Hinata, walking over to them, Jade collapsed on Kiba's shoulder (since he was closer). Her breathing was heavy and her normally neat hair and attire was tangled and messy.

"Wau (1)… how fast were you going?" Kiba questioned wide eyed at the panting girl on his shoulder. He received a heavy pant of air on his shoulder, signaling that she was trying to speak, but she needed a few more minutes to recover. Kiba sighed, "I'll take that as a 'VERY FAST'…" Akamaru leapt from Kiba's jacket and began licking Jade's face, cooling her off. Hinata stood behind Jade and retrieved a hair brush from her back pack. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru all tried to cool Jade down so she would be ready for the test their sensei spoke of. Speaking of Kurenai… she was currently sitting in a tree watching her team take care of Jade. She smiled,

'_Humph, they passed the test before I even set it! No matter, I'll go along with it anyway…'_

At five a.m. sharp, Kurenai poofed off her tree and reappeared before her gakuto (2). Jade looked decent but was still panting, Kiba and Akamaru had sleep in their eyes (**A/N:** Can dogs get sleep in their eyes?) and Hinata looked like she had been doing this for a long time.

"Greetings, I see all of you made it…" Kurenai greeted. All three gakuto turned to her, while all three smiled in good morning: two had a 'this better be worth it' look hidden in their eyes. Kurenai picked up this vibe from Jade and Kiba and sweat dropped. She then held up two bells, the trio glared at the bells in question, "See these two bells?" the trio nodded, "You must retrieve these from me before noon. Those who don't get a bell, get no lunch. The person that fails to get a bell… gets sent back to the academy…" All three widened their eyes.

"NANI!" Jade and Kiba erupted, Akamaru barked.

"…that person will be tied to the stump over there." Kurenai pointed towards a tall stump and the others followed her finger to the stump (**A/N:** Follow the pointing finger X3). On top of the stump, lay a small timer that was set to noon. Jade, Hinata and Kiba looked to their sensei and nodded in determination. Kurenai smirked and attached the bells to her dress. "Now, you may use shurinkan, kunai, the works. When you come at me; come at me like you intend to kill me. Heed this advice. Now, when I say go, the test will begin." The trio nodded again. "Ready…" Jade's breathing returned to normal and she put a hand to her weapons pouch, "Set…" Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata gained a fighting stance, "GO!" the three lunged at Kurenai. Hinata and Kiba charged whilst Jade threw three shurinkan. Kurenai just stood there… eventually, the shurinkan, Hinata and Kiba made contact with Kurenai and… they went right through her!

"Nani?" Kiba cried in disbelief. Jade tensed,

'_Genjutsu… remember everything you read on genjutsu… it can be triggered through the five senses. Which ones were we all just using… HEARING! When she said go, she cast the genjutsu on us! Damn. I need to dispel this… but, what about the others?'_ Jade looked to her team mates who were looking everywhere for their sensei. "GUYS!" Jade called out to them, her eyes widened as they turned to her… their faces were melting! Jade screamed and stumbled backwards. Akamaru barked and his jaw dropped off! Jade fainted.

In a tree nearby, Kurenai cringed and mumbled to herself. "Maybe that was a tad much…" She then turned her attention to her other students. _'Hmmm… the Inuzuka is one for forward assaults, the Hyuuga charged as well, which is very surprising. That Uzumaki child thought of it as a genjutsu… She has a good head on her shoulders, but she has to learn the difference between a bushinn and a genjutsu. I was just lucky the clone was smart enough to cast genjutsu on her when she looked into her eyes.' _Kurenai returned her attention to the Hyuuga and Inuzuka, _'By the look of things, the genjutsu worked on the Hyuuga when she made contact with the clone. I'll tone down the genjutsu on her, but I'm afraid it didn't work on the Inuzuka since his canine wasn't trapped in the genjutsu, thereby dispelling it immediately with his touch… I'll deal use another bushinn to deal with the Hyuuga, another will get the Inuzuka and canine.'_ With that, Kurenai created a single clone to deal with Hinata. The clone worked her genjutsu on the poor Hyuuga. The real Kurenai watched carefully as Kiba began fanning the fainted Jade.

**

* * *

INSIDE KURENAI'S GENJUTSU: **

Hinata stood beside Kiba and Akamaru,

"W-was that a b-bushinn?"

"Think so." Kiba stated angrily, "If that was a clone, then the real Kurenai-sensei is around here somewhere. Let's split up and search."

"B-But Kiba-kun… what about Jade-chan?" Hinata queried, Kiba smirked and turned to where Jade once stood,

"She has her own idea in mind."

"O-ok…" with that, Kiba and Hinata leapt around the grounds in search of their sensei…

**

* * *

IN THE REAL WORLD: **

"JADE! JADE! WAKE UP!" Kiba fanned the poor girl's face. He turned to Hinata to find her just standing there,

"HINATA! QUIT DAY DREAMING! BE ON YOUR GUARD FOR ANOTHER BUSHINN…Hinata?" Kiba stopped fanning and ran over to Hinata. She was just… frozen still… "HELLO!" Kiba waved a hand in front of her face, "EARTH TO HINATA!" Kiba began waving his hands in front of her face dramatically. Akamaru barked and leapt from Kiba's jacket on to Hinata. At that moment, Hinata's genjutsu was dispelled,

"N-Nani?" Hinata stuttered and looked to her surroundings, "W-what happened?"

"I don't know, but a few seconds after we 'hit' Kurenai-sensei, Jade screamed and fainted while you just froze!" Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Genjutsu…"

"Nani?"

"Genjutsu. Kurenai-sensei i-is from the Yuuhi clan, c-correct?" Kiba nodded, "The Yuuhi clan is very skilled in genjutsu. Genjutsu can be t-triggered through the s-senses. When Jade threw her shurinkan, she p-probably looked to Kurenai-sensei in the eye, the-thereby trapping her through her sight. W-when we made contact with her bushinn, she caught me by touch."

"Then, why wasn't I affected?"

"B-because Akamaru wasn't caught in the genjutsu. Thereby dispelling your genjutsu instantly." Kiba nodded. "Genjutsu is hard to evade. It's one of the sneakiest techniques a ninja can use. For all we know, Kurenai-sensei could be half way across Konoha creating bushinns by the hundreds." Kiba nodded and began thinking. Jade began to stir and lifted her head from the ground. Hinata and Kiba turned to her and helped her up.

"Oh thank god… you guys are ok…"

"Yea… that must've been a nasty genjutsu to be caught in." Kiba stated, Jade nodded. "Well, we know the basics of it all, don't we?"

"Basics? OH! You mean Kurenai-sensei's assaults. Yes, she uses genjutsu. I know the properties of genjutsu and I know of only two ways dispel them: one) contact from the outside world, two) self inflicted injury." Hinata began thinking while Kiba and Jade were on alert.

"W-why don't we play her game…"

"Huh?" Kiba questioned,

"But Hinata-chan, I highly doubt that ANY one of us can cast genjutsu." Jade replied in doubt

"N-not that. W-why don't we send our own clones after her? That way, when she's too occupied, one of us can sneak in and attempt to grab a bell. If that person gets caught in a genjutsu, either another one of us can go get set him or her free or we hurt ourselves."

"THAT'S BRILLIANT HINATA-CHAN! But… that means… we have to decide who's going to fail…" the three were silent but remained on alert. Kurenai listened in on the whole conversation…

'_Hmmm… koiki (3), These guys are very eigo (4) for coming up with such a plan. What's truly amazing is the fact that these kids are working together even though they know at least one of them will fail. Now, all I need to do is-'_ before Kurenai could plan any further, the trio disappeared. _'N-nani!'_ Kurenai disguised her chakra and began scanning her surroundings for her troublesome trio. A few minutes of eerie silence crept over Kurenai and a kunai flew at her. Kurenai back flipped out of the way into the clearing where she landed on a small trick wire. A mass of kunai hurled at Kurenai, who dodged each one with little effort. Another batch was flung and Kurenai pulled out her own kunai. She batted the first few away and dodged others. Something caught Kurenai's eye… whilst dodging the mass of kunai, she caught a glimpse of several kunai with explosive tags wrapped around the handles. _'I see… the second I bat these rigged kunai, the note explodes and smoke fills the area AND I have to go into a fetal position to avoid getting burned, giving them a perfect opportunity to grab the bells… koiki kids.' _Kurenai continued to dodge rigged and normal daggers as they hurled through the air. Her red eyes widened as she noticed a smoke bomb attached to one kunai knife. The bomb exploded, giving Kurenai the perfect opportunity to create a clone in the smoke while she disappeared into the woods. Kurenai did so and began thinking of how they set up such a trap: _'Hmmm, when they were supposedly discussing who would fail, they were actually planning this assault. What bothers me is how they were able to move so quickly…they probably concentrated their chakra into their feet.' _

**_RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!_**

The timer sounded and Kurenai emerged from the trees (not directly, but by poofing) and stood before her genin with a scowl on her face.

"You three..." Kurenai began, an anime storm brewingbehind her. All three genin closed their eyes and preyed for their safety, "PASS!"

THUD! The genin trio fainted out of shock...

"Sigh... I guess I'll have to tell them when they wake up..." Kurenai stood over the genin and looked closely at Jade's pocket, "O! POKEYS!" Kurenai nabbed the pokeys and began laughing evilly (**A/N: **why? because I'm the author, I say so, and I'm hyper right now!)

**

* * *

BASICS OF CHAPTER 3 SINCE WRITERS BLOCK IS STILL THERE AND THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BIG CHAPPIE: **

**The genin wake up and Kurenai explains why they passed... then Jade treats everyone to pokey... then wonders where her pocket ones went... (Kurenai sweat drops and says nothing) Their first missions are D ranks, obviously, but when they confront the Hokage again after about sixteen D's, Jade politely asks for a higher ranking mission (unlike Naruto who makes a whole big stink over it). They get a mission to escort a person to Waterfall Village. There are troubles along the way and the whole jazz continues, a few missions later: Kurenai tells them about the Chunnin exams.**

**END CHAPTER. **

**

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:**

**(1) Whoa**

**(2) Students**

**(3) Smart**

**(4) Intelligent**

**OK PPL! R&R!... SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL THE WRITERS BLOCK TToTT**


	4. Life with Team 7

**Uzumaki Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, if I did: Gai would be a tooth paste model with Rock Lee as his fashion designer!**

**Requested by: chibbi-han**

**Created by: NoCareChakara (ME X3)**

**Dedicated to: EVERYONE WHO LOVES KIBA AND SASUKE! (like me X3)**

**Summary: Hi, I'm Uzumaki Jade. You know the tale of my brother don't you? The story of Naruto and the Kyuubi? Well, what you weren't told was that the day the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, its mate was sealed in me… Kiba x OC and Sasuke x OC, Major OOC.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys. I FINALLY installed word on my grandmother's ANCIENT computer. I swear, it takes two hours for the Internet to start up… and no, I'm not over exaggerating. I clicked it at three and I had to wait until five until it opened up.**

**WHY DOES TECHNOLOGY TORTURE ME SO?**

**Clears throat Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**--------------------**

**Life with Team 7:**

Naruto dashed through the streets, determined not to be late. He ran through the streets, leapt over trees and bounced over the roof tops until he finally came into the South-side training grounds. He bent down slightly as he gasped for breathe. He heard footsteps approaching. Eventually, Naruto looked up.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "You're late."

**THUD!**

Poor, tired Naruto fell to the ground, devastated.

"Don't be such a dobe, dobe. At least you're here," Sasuke said nonchalantly before looking around, "Where's Aka?"

"How would I know?"

"Rhetorical question dobe."

"OH… Remind me what Rhetortical-"

"Rhetorical" Sasuke corrected.

"-Means again?" Sasuke sighed and shook his head before turning away.

"How a baka like you is related to Jade I have no idea."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Naruto, shut up." Both boys turned around to face Aka… at least they think it's Aka…

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sasuke teased, smirking at Aka's tangled hair and pissed off expression.

"Ha ha," Aka laughed sarcastically, "I'm late because **_SOMEBODY_** didn't wake me up like he promised he would!" Aka yelled, her voice booming at soon-to-be-deaf Naruto. Naruto put on his famous 'what' expression before laughing nervously,

"Uh…"

"THAT'S RIGHT, BAKA! REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID YESTERDAY!"

_Flashback:_

_Jade, Naruto and Aka were sitting at Ichiraku ramen while Sasuke leaned on the edge of the building silently. Naruto and Jade were having one of their very frequent ramen contests, Naruto in the lead by half a bowl. Aka shook her head at their childish competition,_

"_How I ever became friends with you ramen addicts is beyond me…" Aka muttered, earning a ramen filled giggle from Jade and a ramen pout from Naruto. Aka laughed slightly before turning to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke," Sasuke turned his attention to Aka, "Why do we have to wake up at five? I'll never wake up in time." Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto interrupted._

"_WE CAN COME WAKE YOU!" Aka turned to Naruto surprised._

"_Speak for yourself." Jade snapped_

"_Really? You'd do that for me?" Naruto nodded._

"_WHY NOT!" Aka looked uncomfortable._

"_Sure?"_

"_PROMISE!"_

End Flashback 

"Uh…did I say that?"

**THUNK!**

Fist meets face.

"I guess I did…" Naruto stated before falling to the ground to recover. Sasuke cringed slightly.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Aka didn't reply, instead she walked away, still pissed. Naruto spoke up.

"She's not a morning person… that's why Jade didn't want to come yesterday." Sasuke and Naruto turned to Aka who was washing the sleep from her eyes and brushing her hair. Sasuke began looking around, "Shouldn't Kakashi-sensei be here by now?" Naruto shrugged.

TIME GAP of Five Hours 

Five hours have passed and three genin have boiling blood.

'_FIVE HOURS!' _Naruto yelled mentally before snapping,"WHERE IS HE?" Naruto yelled to the sky, "HE'S LATE! BY **FIVE** HOURS!" Naruto shivered with rage while Aka was lying on a tree branch, plucking petals and leaves from the trees, while Sasuke leaned on the tree, glaring at the ground in a bored expression. Aka sighed.

"Naruto," Aka said gently since she heavily agreed with Naruto, "I know he's late but can you PLEASE be quiet?" Naruto turned to her and sighed. Aka smiled contently, "Thanks."

The trio waited another half hour before their sensei FINALLY showed up.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted smiling behind his mask.

"**YOU'RE FIVE AND A HALF HOURS LATE!**" Aka and Naruto erupted. How Kakashi ISN'T deaf is beyond me.

"Wow… what a greeting," Kakashi declared while rubbing his ears, "Anyway. Now that you are all here-"

"No. Now the **YOU** are **FINALLY** here." Aka corrected angrily.

"Fine. Now that **I'm** here, let's begin…" Kakashi reached behind him to reveal two small bells, "See these two bells?" the trio nodded, "You have to get these from me by noon. Those who don't get a bell don't get lunch and are tied to the stump."

"But sensei… there are only two bells…"

"Good observation Aka, the one who doesn't get a bell not only gets no lunch, but gets sent back to the academy." The three were in utter shock.

"So that's why you told us not to eat anything." Sasuke summed up, Kakashi nodded.

"Now, you may use kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, the works. When you come at me, come at me like you intend to kill me."

"HA! YOU CALL THIS A TEST! I COULD GET THOSE BELLS IN SECONDS!" Naruto yelled

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Now, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say."

'_Dead last! Dead Last! DEAD LAST! **DEAD LAST!**' _Those two words echoed through Naruto's mind. The now rage filled Naruto whipped up a kunai from his pouch and charged at Kakashi. Within the blink of an eye, Kakashi caught Naruto's armed hand and put his hand behind his head, the kunai pointing towards the back of his neck. Aka's eyes widened,

'_H-h-h-holy crap_…' 

'_So, he is a jounin.'_

"Hey, I didn't even say to begin yet. Now, three, two, one… START!"

Kakashi released Naruto and all three disappeared from view. Well… two of them at least.

"HEY! FIGHT ME!" Kakashi felt an anime sweat drop roll down his head.

"This isn't right…"

'_NARUTO! HIDE YOU BAKA!'_

'…_Dobe…'_

Naruto took a fighting stance while Kakashi… pulled out a book?

'_Doesn't mom have that book?'_

'…_?'_

Naruto threw a punch towards Kakashi who dodged it and was pretty pissed off. In his hands, he formed a tiger seal…

'_GASP!' _"NARUTO! GET OUT OF THERE!" Aka yelled from the trees, but it was too late. Kakashi's fingers found their way to Naruto's rear…

"Konoha's Ancient Supreme Taijutsu Technique: **1000 YEARS OF PAIN**!" Naruto was sent flying into the air and landed in the river.

'_Supreme Technique? That wasn't even Taijutsu, it was just a powerful ass poke.'_

Kakashi continued reading while Naruto threw two shuriken from the river. Kakashi began to giggle as he read on, only holding up two fingers with his opposite hand in which caught the shuriken in an instant. Aka and Sasuke were amazed. Naruto then lunged at Kakashi from the water before eight clones followed. Sasuke was completely amazed while Aka smirked.

'_Good tactic Naruto. Show him what you got!' _

It seemed as though Naruto had him. He was about to give Kakashi a powerful punch in the face. His face made contact with… a clone?

"NANI!" Naruto yelled. He and his clones began attacking each other…

'_That was Kawerimi no jutsu, dobe.''_

'…_Naruto… not cool…'_

Once all the other clones disappeared, Naruto strolled over to a tree and attempted to pick up a stranded bell… resulting in him hanging from the tree by his foot and Kakashi appearing before him and began telling him off. Sasuke then threw numerous weapons at Kakashi's face. They made contact with a log. Another replacement.

'_DAMN! He showed an opening on purpose and now he knows where I am!'_

'_GASP! Sasuke, GET OUT OF THERE!' _Aka began searching for her teammate, _'Sasuke, where could you be? Could sensei already have-'_ Aka caught a glimpse of Kakashi standing in the pushes, reading his book, _'Few! He hasn't noticed me yet-'_

"Aka, behind you."

'_HUH!'_

Aka turned around and came face to face with Kakashi-sensei. Suddenly, leaves began to circle around Aka. She shook her head and found herself in the same place she was when she turned around.

"Huh? What was that? What's going on? Where's sensei?"

"_A-ka…_" a faint voice sounded,

'_That voice…' _"SASUKE!" Aka ran towards the voice, "Sasuke, next you scare me like that I'm SO gonna-" Aka came face to face with Sasuke… with kunai, shuriken and senbon needles stuck in his body. Aka froze…

"HOLY SHIT!" Aka yelled. Somewhere else in the grounds, sitting on a branch, Kakashi cringed as he continued to read his book.

"Not one for manners now is she?… But I think I went to far…"

---------------------

**You all know what happens next… I have no idea how to write all of this in time before I leave, so I'll skip this ENORMOUS part.**

**I have to leave in a few hours and I have NO IDEA how I'm going to type all this in time. Basically, they pass, they go on missions, they go to the Hidden Water village and meet Zabusa and Haku. All you have to do is replace all the Sakura scenes with Aka and tone down the crush thing to a friend thing. **

**Sorry, I'm leaving in like, two seconds and I need to post this now! **

**Ok. Next Chapter is on the Chunnin exams, be prepared ;3**

**Love,**

**NoCareChakara**

**P.S.: R&R**


	5. Meeting Gaara

**Uzumaki Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, if I did: Gai would be a tooth paste model with Rock Lee as his fashion designer!**

**Requested by: chibbi-han**

**Created by: NoCareChakara (ME X3)**

**Dedicated to: EVERYONE WHO LOVES KIBA AND SASUKE! (like me X3)**

**Summary: Hi, I'm Uzumaki Jade. You know the tale of my brother don't you? The story of Naruto and the Kyuubi? Well, what you weren't told was that the day the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, its mate was sealed in me… Kiba x OC and Sasuke x OC, Minor OOC.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere in Konoha:**

Jade, Naruto and Aka are sitting at Ichiraku ramen. Jade challenges Naruto to a ramen contest, once again. Aka is invited to join in, but she gets bloated after just three bowls while Jade and Naruto battle it out all the way to their twenty first serving. Jade wins the match and boasts about it while Naruto pays the bill as loser tradition. The three of them stroll through the Konoha streets until they notice a little square box with eye holes following them…

"Oh… it's you Konohamaru." Naruto states once Konohamaru and his friends reveal themselves, "What's with the goggles?"

"Didn't you used to wear them before you got your hiata-ate?" Jade inquired, Naruto nodded.

"HEY NARUTO-NIISAN!" Konohamaru yells to Naruto. Jade and Aka look to Naruto in question,

"I'll explain later." Jade and Aka nod.

"WATCH THIS NARUTO-NIISAN! Oh, Meogi, Udon, cover your eyes." Meogi and Udon do as they are told… and Konohamaru does the worst thing imaginable… "HAREM NO JUTSU!" Aka and Jade yell bloody murder at Naruto and Konohamaru and chase after them. Jade runs after Naruto while Aka chases after Konohamaru. The said boy soon runs into that puppet master we all know and love; Kankuro, who is accompanied by his sister Temari. Kankuro lifts Konohamaru by the shirt.

"That hurt, you little piece of shit." Kankuro sneered as Konohamaru struggled in his grasp,

"Don't! We'll get yelled at later." Temari scolds.

"HEY! DROP KONOHAMARU-SAN NOW, YOU DRAG QUEEN!" Aka screeches. She is soon joined by Naruto and Jade,

"HEY! Put Konohamaru-san down, **FAT ASS**!" **Naruto** and Jade yell to the puppet master. Jade looks at his hiata-ate, "You're from Suna…" she states calmly, Kankuro turns his angry glare away from Aka (since she called him a drag queen) and cocks an eyebrow at Jade, "What are you doing in Konoha." Jade demands firmly.

"YEAH!" Naruto yells. Kankuro then tightens his grip on Konohamaru's shirt,

"Let's have some fun before the boss comes." Naruto then charges at Kankuro in fury, only to trip on what he thought was air, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Feh, leaf genin are weak…" Kankuro scoffed.

'_String must've tripped otouto-san and judging by that thing on that guy's back, he must be a puppet master'_ Jade summarized

"Basically, I hate midgets. Especially younger ones that are rude… it makes me want to kill them." Kankuro sneered, Jade, Aka and Naruto froze.

'_Wha…'_

"Well, I'm not involved." Temari stated blankly.

"Well, once I'm done with this midget, I'll take care of that other annoying midget." Naruto charged at Kankuro, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. Kankuro's fist was seconds away from Konohamaru's face when…

THUMP!

Konohamaru fell to the ground. Kankuro gripped his wrist and a small stone bounced on the street…

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke inquired emotionlessly, tossing another stone in the air and catching it. Kankuro glared at him angrily while Temari blushed slightly. Konohamaru ran and hid behind Jade, his hands digging into her trousers for dear life.

"Sasuke." Aka smiled in relief.

"Ah… another guy who pisses me off…"

"Get lost…" Sasuke retorted demandingly

"I hate show off's like you the most…" Sasuke glared at him angrily, Kankuro then took his large wrapping off his back.

"HEY! YOU'RE GOING TO USE KARASU? STOP IT KANKURO!" Temari yelled.

"Kankuro," an emotionless voice sounded from behind Sasuke. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to find a red haired boy with large circles around his eyes standing on a branch upside down, a large gourd on his back, "Stop it. You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Ga… Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered. Sasuke, Jade, Naruto, Aka and Konohamaru were amazed at his sneakiness,

'_That's Kakashi sensei's level of sneakiness…'_

"Losing yourself in a fight. How pathetic. Why do you think we came to Leaf?"

"Lo-Look Gaara, they started it and-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." The five genin from Konoha froze along with the two sand genin. The red head then let sand wrap around him, _'To be able to hit Kankuro with a stone… he's good…' _He then disappeared and reappeared in between his siblings. "Looks like we're here too early, but we didn't come here to play around." The boy scolded,

"I know…" Kankuro stated, putting his hands up in case he pulled something.

"Let's go-"

"HEY! WAIT!" The boy turned to face Jade, "Judging from your headbands, you three are from the sand. You may be allies of the leaf, but it is forbidden for shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission." Jade stated, hands crossed firmly over her chest.

"State your purpose, depending on it; we may not be able to let you go." Aka finished, hands on her hips. The red head known as Gaara rose an eyebrow at Aka.

'_Does she even know who she's up against?'_ Temari asked herself in worry. "Talk about clueless." She stated, reaching for her pocket to pull out a pass, "Don't you know anything? We are from the sand, we have come to your village to take part in the Chunnin exams."

"Chunnin exams?" Naruto asked, Aka raised one hand and hit him on the back of the head, keeping he other on her hip.

"You seriously don't think you become a Chunnin, or any other level of shinobi, without an exam DO YOU?" Aka yelled to Naruto, "Sigh… The Chunnin exams is were outstanding genin from Leaf, Sand, Water and other neighboring countries assemble to take an exam to become a Chunnin-"

"But why in one country?" Aka hit him again,

"I WAS GETTING THERE!" Aka then cleared her throat, "It is said to strengthen the relationship between nations and maintain a balance or power and-"

"HEY! KONOHAMARU! Do you think I should enter this Chunnin exam thing?" Aka was now fuming, she shot a death glare at Naruto. All the others, besides Naruto, noticed and the leaf genin took a step back, causing the sand siblings to raise an eyebrow in her direction. Jade then quickly hit Naruto on the back of the head to calm her down, "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ONEE-CHAN?" Jade gestured over to Aka, who was cracking her knuckles. Naruto quickly hid behind Jade and the said girl sighed.

"It's your own fault-" Jade stated calmly

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"YOU BAKA! OF COURSE IT WAS!" Jade yelled back. The two quarreled while the others just sweat dropped at their childish behavior. Sasuke then appeared next to Aka, his hands in his pockets.

"Their compulsive arguments are, what, their second thing in common?" Aka inquired. Sasuke shrugged and the two turned to the sand trio. They were about to leave.

"Stop. What's your name?" Sasuke asked the red head. The three sand nin turned to him and the red head glared at him.

"Who, me?" Temari inquired, blushing.

"No. The one with the gourd." The red haired boy deepened his glare at the Uchiha.

"Gaara of the Desert." He paused, "I too am interested in your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"And you?" Gaara gestured towards Aka,

"Sora Aka of the Sora clan." Gaara smirked slightly, Temari and Kankuro saw and widened their eyes in disbelief

'_Uh oh… either Gaara has half a mind to kill her or half a mind to like her… I'm going with the first one…'_

"I'll see you later…" Gaara said as he turned around and began walking away. Temari and Kankuro followed in suit. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in Gaara's direction while Aka shrugged and turned around. Jade, Aka, Naruto and Konohamaru began towards Ichiraku ramen while Sasuke stood there. Aka turned to Sasuke,

"Hey, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." Aka shrugged and ran up to her friends. Sasuke turned to follow, then, threw a rock where Gaara once stood. Seeming satisfied, Sasuke smirked and followed the four to Ichiraku ramen. Once there, Jade remembers something...

"Hey, what happened to Moegi and Udon?" The other four shrug, meanwhile, in an alleyway two blocks away from Ichiraku ramen, two academy students had their eyes covered...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HA! I FORGOT I LEFT THEM THERE XD! **

**OMIGOSH! Is Sasuke JEALOUS! X3**

**I think so! But OMIGOSH! GAARA AND AKA?**

**Sasuke: grrrrrrrrrr…**

**Me: SEE!**

**R&R Please **


End file.
